The present invention relates to a dispenser for liquid and particulate products and in particular to a dispenser for products contained in a generally wedge shaped package having a discharge neck extending from the narrow end of the package.
An increasing number of products are being made available in single or limited use size disposable packages. These packages are frequently used for product samples or to provide a limited amount of a product such as soap, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, toothpaste, sunscreen, etc., for a hotel room, athletic club, etc. One type of disposable package is made of a single piece sheet stock material and formed into a generally wedge shaped package having a bottom wall and a pair of sides sealed to one another along the edges of the sides. A narrower tab extending from the sides at the package end opposite from the bottom wall forms a discharge neck. The distal end of the neck is torn off to open the package, allowing the product to be dispensed through the neck at the narrow end of the wedge shaped package. Such packages are relatively simple to mass produce with a minimal amount of scrap sheet stock being produced. Numerous liquid or solid particulate products can be supplied in these packages.
Once the package is open, the contents are dispensed by applying pressure to the sides of the package. In locations where such packages are often used, such as a hotel room or athletic club, a device for holding the package and facilitating dispensing of its contents is needed. The present invention relates to a wall mounted dispenser for such a package.
The wall mounted dispenser includes a holder and a cover. The holder is mounted to the wall and has a press portion forming a first press surface. The cover has a press portion forming a second press surface. The package is placed between the two press surfaces for the application of pressure to the package. The holder includes a lower mounting flange or lip which extends from the holder at its lower end and has a slot therethrough for the neck of the package. Once the package is mounted in the holder with the neck extending down through the mounting flange, the distal end of the package neck is torn off, opening the package. Pressure is applied to the package by moving the cover toward the holder, squeezing the package therebetween. The contents are discharged downward, through the neck at the lower end of the package.